


Pur-sang

by Abaddir_Bætylus (FrankBlack6)



Category: The Turning (2020)
Genre: 1990s, Abus sexuel sur enfant sous-entendu, Commentaires à caractère sexuel, Compatible avec le scénario canonique, Creepy, Gen, Implicite - Freeform, Manipulation, Mauvaise gestion des rapports sociaux, Mécanismes de défense malsains, Perte d'innocence, Relations malsaines, Underage - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-500, équitation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankBlack6/pseuds/Abaddir_B%C3%A6tylus
Summary: C'est un animal puissant. Si tu ne le domines pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à en tirer ce que tu veux.Oneshot/drabble





	Pur-sang

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thoroughbred Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548661) by [Tortellini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini). 



> Note liminaire du traducteur : Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement Tortellini pour son aimable autorisation de traduire son récit. J'espère que mon humble contribution saura se montrer à la hauteur de son travail. Je vous invite d'ailleurs, si vous êtes bilingue, à aller jeter un œil – et même plus qu'un coup d'œil ! – à la version originale. ;)

Ce n'est pas vraiment le claquement du fouet qui tire Kate de ses pensées, mais plutôt le fait de sentir les yeux du jeune homme posés sur elle. Miles n'est qu'un enfant, c'est vrai – il ne doit guère avoir plus de quinze ans, et leur première vraie rencontre, la veille au matin, lui avait rendu le garçon assez sympathique (elle l'avait alors vu taper naïvement dans les mains de sa petite sœur Flora, agir comme un gosse de son âge, puis lui présenter ses excuses pour lui avoir fait peur, les mains crispées sur ses genoux, marque d'un embarras sincère). Mais son comportement n'avait pas tardé à changer du tout au tout.

Son attitude est dérangeante. Il l'observe sans arrêt, et... il ne se comporte pas comme un enfant contrairement à l'image qu'il semblait renvoyer au début. On dirait qu'il n'a jamais appris de toute sa vie comment interagir décemment avec autrui. Et après qu'il a essayé de l'embrasser la nuit dernière... Kate éprouve une légère angoisse, mais surtout de la colère.

Il est assez grand pour savoir qu'une telle chose ne se fait pas. Pour savoir qu'on ne se comporte pas ainsi. Pas vrai ?

« Inutile de te servir autant du fouet », lui reproche-t-elle spontanément.

Il continue pourtant. « C'est un animal puissant. Si tu ne le domines pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à en tirer ce que tu veux. »

La façon dont il prononce ces paroles et plus simplement... le choix de ses mots en général ? Ils semblent chargés d'une connotation sexuelle. Cela la dérange profondément. Qu'un enfant ait le béguin pour un adulte, c'est une chose. Cela fait un moment qu'elle travaille auprès d'enfants, et ce genre de situation est normale, tant que ce n'est pas l'adulte qui éprouve ce genre de sentiments, bien sûr. Mais dire ce genre de choses, cela n'a rien de normal.

Elle s'efforce de ne pas tourner son regard dans sa direction. Mais lui garde les yeux posés sur elle.

* * *

_Deux ans plus tôt_

« C'est un animal puissant. Si tu ne le domines pas, tu n'arriveras jamais à en tirer ce que tu veux. »

Le sourire qui illumine le visage de Miles Fairchild vacille légèrement. Peter Quint – les épaules larges, barbu, les dents jaunâtres – lui apprend à chevaucher. Miles a presque treize ans, comme il aime à le clamer, et Flora et lui se reposent énormément sur Quint depuis la mort de leurs parents. C'est un homme bien. Miles et lui sont amis.

Miles repense à toutes les fois où Mrs Grose les a qualifiés fièrement, Flora et lui, de purs-sangs.

 _C'est un animal puissant_ , songe Miles tandis que les yeux de Quint sont posés sur lui – ce dernier ajoute quelque chose, mais Miles n'écoute pas.

 _Si tu ne le domines pas –_ les mains de Quint se posent bientôt sur lui. Une nouvelle fois.

_Tu n'arriveras jamais à en tirer ce que tu veux._

Ce n'est rien. Ils sont amis. C'est normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Note finale de l'auteur : À l'image de mon autre fic, il s'agissait de creuser un peu le fait que Miles Fairchild (quatorze ou quinze ans) ait pu être manipulé et conditionné émotionnellement par Peter Quint (et même avoir été victime de violences physiques et/ou d'abus sexuels de la part de celui-ci). Travaillant moi-même dans le milieu éducatif, j'ai été frustrée de n'avoir pas décelé pendant le film les signes qui le laissaient deviner, tout comme j'ai été frustrée que Kate passe elle aussi à côté de ces derniers.


End file.
